


Solace Found in His Arms

by NerdyGrlWonder



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [8]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod looked at the anguish that floated in the chocolate pools of her eyes. There was nothing that he wouldn’t do for the woman that he loved, but he knew this was a request that he’d never be able to fulfill. He would never be able to erase the pain and loss of Miss Jenny’s death. Still, he would try to make her forget, even if only for a short time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace Found in His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from tylerbabe1231

When they were teenagers, Abbie and Jenny would sometimes sneak out of their respective foster homes and meet up beneath an oak tree in Kingsland Point Park. The tree sat slightly above a wall of river rocks and a slight strip of sand that slipped into the Hudson. When they needed each other, this was where they came.

Abbie found herself there again because she desperately needed Jenny. She missed her so much it hurt to breathe. They knew that this battle could possibly claim their lives, but she never truly thought she’d lose her sister – not after she had just gotten her back.

Even the sherbet colored, early autumn sunset and tranquil lake waters couldn’t stop her tears; they flowed freely, soaking her white tank top. The gentle swish of the water against the sand below echoed the sounds of her trying to breathe through the pain.

“Lieutenant?”

She should have known that he would find her. He always seemed to know where she was, always seemed to be able to tell when she was in pain or in need. She felt him sit beside her.

“Abbie?”

His arm snaked its way behind her shoulder, pulling her into his embrace where she finally let herself go. Ichabod rested his chin atop her head and ran his fingers through her head. Saying nothing, he let Abbie mourn her sister, feeling her body shake and tremble with the force of her grief.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours – Ichabod stroking her hair, neck and back and Abbie clinging to the now wet front of his shirt, nuzzling her face against his chest. Ichabod could feel Abbie’s hand flex against him, as she began to rake her nails over his chest. Her breath whispered against skin, causing his skin to pucker in reaction to the heat of her mouth and the cool of the air.

Abbie was tired of hurting; she was tired of losing people. She just wanted to feel something warm again. She needed to feel love. What better place to seek that connection – that solace – than in the arms of her soul mate? Raising her head to look into his cool blue eyes, she caressed his face.

“Make the pain go away. Please.”

Ichabod looked at the anguish that floated in the chocolate pools of her eyes. There was nothing that he wouldn’t do for the woman that he loved, but he knew this was a request that he’d never be able to fulfill. He would never be able to erase the pain and loss of Miss Jenny’s death. Still, he would try to make her forget, even if only for a short time.

Brushing the stray strands of hair from her beautiful face, he leaned down and kissed the trail of tears from beneath her eyes until he found her full lips. Her mouth opened to his, welcoming the intrusion of his tongue. Ichabod pulled Abbie’s tank over her head and returned to kissing her slowly and gently, trying to drive away the darkness within her.

Pausing long enough to remove his coat and shirt, he placed them behind her head and back. Ichabod laid Abbie back onto them, protecting her from the damp grass. Leaning over her form, he nipped and sucked her plump bottom lip before kissing his way down her body, stopping only to remove her bra and bestow kisses to each breast.

Abbie’s stomach muscles contracted with each brush of lips and scrape of beard against her skin. Her hips lifted of their own volition as Ichabod pulled her pants and panties from her body. She watched through half closed eyes as he slowly removed his own trousers, opening her legs to him as he returned to her.

He watched her lids flutter and heard the soft gasp escape her lips as he slipped a finger into her sex. He stroked her slowly with one then two fingers, ensuring that she was ready for him. Abbie whimpered when he withdrew his fingers but was instantly rewarded when Ichabod perched himself above her and thrust into her in one fluid movement.

Abbie looked into Ichabod’s deep blue eyes and saw the love that he was pouring into every movement, every kiss, every touch and caress. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and clung to his shoulders taking all that he was giving.

Abbie’s back arched and Ichabod could feel her nails press into his shoulders. Her sighs had turned into moans; they were deep and melodious as if she was singing her pleasure. He kissed her deeply, swallowing her sounds in his mouth as she tightened and clamped down around him. He held out wanting to coax out every sigh and scream he could from her before he took his own sweet release.

When he could tell she was coming back down, he let go, spending himself deep inside of her. He stared down at her; she looked like an angel with her hair haloing around her head. Tears once again took up residence in her eyes but these were tears born of love not pain.

Leaning in, he kissed the corners of her eyes and stroked her temple. Closing her eyes, Abbie brought his forehead to hers, simply taking in is presence.

“Don’t leave me. Promise to never leave me” she whispered.

“On my honor Grace Abigail Mills, I will endeavor to stay by your side for all of eternity.”

 


End file.
